


Do You Believe in Destiny?

by Sicone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicone/pseuds/Sicone
Summary: The daily struggle of making ends meet has Seihara running at the beck and call of a rich jerk while her friend slowly makes her way up the ladder of her dream career. However life seems to take a most unexpected turn and the mundane is the furthest thing from life as the two realize the world is far bigger than they thought.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the series outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. 
> 
> Please Enjoy.

“I’m so sleepy…I think a nap is in order.”

            Seihara tilted her head back from her comfy spot on the carpet on the floor to look at Robin, the hand holding her phone screen at eye level dropping the gadget so it was face down on her sternum. Currently, she and her long time best friend were lazing about in Robin’s shared townhouse, her roommate was out on the town once again so Seihara found it safe to visit. Not that she had an issue with said mate, the mate had an issue with her. She did not like Seihara and made it very clear how she disliked the particular brunette’s presence. Why, well that was a mystery even to Seihara,

            Looking back at her friend, she opened her mouth to speak but fell silent once more as Robin spoke again.

“But, if I do I won’t be able to sleep later.”

“First world problems if I’ve ever heard one…possibly the laziest one.” She snickered, shaking her head to herself as Robin lay on the sofa with an arm over her eyes.

“How rude, I’m seriously in a dilemma here and you’re judging me, Ms. Too-Lazy-To-Scratch-Her-Own-Nose?” She scoffed, flinging her arm off her face to glare at Seihara, but ended up falling off the cushioned seating in a fit of laughter from the ridiculous face that was being made at her. “The hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, why so jealous of my perfection?” Wiggling her brows, Seihara rolled onto her stomach before propping her chin on a hand. “Well how shall we stave off your boredom my dear friend?” She hummed, looking up at the ceiling in thought. “Well, it is a good time to go grab dinner. Wanna work on that?” She suggested but the answer came by the ring of her phone, breaking the rhythmic beat of the rain pounding at the building. At the sudden musical tone, she reached for her phone and hit the answer button. “Seihara Cross speaking,” she quickly sat up properly. With a few soft grunts and small ‘yes’ like answers she stood up from her spot on the carpet and walked over to the kitchen, exiting from the double-ceiling living room to the open dining room and stopping in the partially divided kitchen. There was the sound of some fumbling of drawers opening and closing before there was a lull in sound.

“What’s going on?” Robin called out at the sudden silence that fell, sitting up to see Seihara grab her leather jacket. That was enough to earn a stern frown. “In this weather? Seriously? Is the pay really all that worth it?” Robin sat up at the sudden turn of events. “It’s practically flooding outside. Can’t your slave driver give you a break?”

“Can’t say he isn’t a slave driver,” she sighed as she tugged on the jacket. “However, I can’t not answer what he asks me to do…it’s just asking for trouble.” She grumbled as she found her boots in the closet, tugging them on while leaning on the wall.

“At least take an umbrella with you.”

“I’ll end up flying away with the wind as it is.”

“Then call out sick. You’ll end up sick from being poured on.”

“I’ll be asked to do double if he finds out I’m being lazy. It’s not that bad of a task, just some simple errands. Besides, your lovely roomie and her ‘bae’ should be back soon.” She reminded Robin. “Best if I make my quiet escape now and save you from an earful from her. I’ll text you, cool?”

“No, not cool! I don’t really have a choice though.” She sighed, falling back and sinking into the sofa a bit as she slouched. “I guess I’ll go over some of the paperwork I have. You really should look into something better than this gig you got going on right now. Forget safe or unsafe, your pay is shit from the looks of you.”

“This is how I always look. The pay is well worth the work. I’m saving up for the perfect rainy day.” She shrugged off, deflecting the concern. “I better book it though, I rather not be caught in this rain any longer than I need to.” Tipping her imaginary hat she walked out the door before Robin could say more and ran in the pounding rain with her satchel slung across her body.


	2. Rainy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the series outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. 
> 
> Please Enjoy.

Sitting in a cozy little café, two rather large handsome men sat across from one another watching the hustle of people and cars, namely the poor saps stuck in the downpour out of luck and consecutively losing. Marik turned away from the sad scene, sipping at his tea as he looked to his companion. Both of them were quite tall and not overly bulky though they exuded an air of strength and command. The aura they held made them seem larger than life and almost dwarfed the surrounding furniture and people. As if a comical scene of real people in a world dolls, as if they stepped in some imaginary world of a child. 

“So, need a new target or are the last few still good for a time?” He asked, glancing over their fellow patrons casually, his piercing eyes easily picking and examining through the lot with ease. “There are certainly a lot of takers, I mean you can’t be that blind to the hungry stares.” He chuckled, a woman flipping her hair over her other shoulder as she passed by to gain some attention. If anything, they certainly got a huge whiff of her freshly replenished perfume.

“I’m good for now, but I’ll need to switch up soon. That one woman is getting on my last nerve. She’s constantly asking me why I’m not around and how she needs someone to pass the time. Her game of ‘hard to get’ failed too, so this is just desperation at this point.” Ryo sighed, raking his fingers through his thick and full head of hair. “Can you try and find someone…I don’t know, less clingy and bat shit crazy?”

“You say that for every single woman thus far. Even the ones that go well for a while, boom, you want to axe it and move. Which I get, I mean you can’t exactly be up front about shit and women love your charm.” Marik grumbled. “At the rate you’re running through them though, we may as well pack up and move outta town for a fresh start.”

“It isn’t  **that** bad.” He rolled his eyes at the dramatization. “There are plenty of women and we’re close to a bunch of suburbs.”

“I really wish I could look into guys too, that would widen the pool a shit ton! I mean finding single women who don’t mind a small fling or into the shit that helps you is tough. To top it off, you’re going through what little pool you have faster than I can refill it. The clingy ones at least stay around long enough for you to make a clean break and move on to another.” He scowled.

“Well what the fuck am I supposed to do about that? I can’t exactly sit them down and say ‘Hi, my name is Ryo Bakura and a roughly 300 or so year old vampire, mind letting me feed off your blood? Also, if you have female friends who are cool with it too that’d be swell!’.” He hissed in an ancient language.

“I really wish you could, would make my life a helluva lot easier too! I mean all I need is the stupid blood, but not exactly my fault that only blood I can drink is of the opposite sex.” Letting out a sigh of frustration he leaned back in his seat, glaring at his innocent cup of tea as if it just committed the most egregious crime known to the planet. His head dropped back as he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I’ll see if I can find some fresh blood for you. There has to be someone that I skipped over.” Rolling his head front, he sat up properly before leaning on to the table carefully.

“Thanks man, I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, yeah, kiss ass. You can appreciate it by sticking with someone longer than you have been,” Marik grumbled as he swiped up his cup and peered out into the rain once more.  _ There has to be someone here, we just got ourselves situated and not a fucking pain in the ass hunter or vulture in sight. I’d like to stay here a while, but the way he’s running through women is gonna get us in trouble and he won’t exactly go asking for a feeder. That’s just asking for a leash on us. _

“We’ll find something brother, we’ll find something. We can move more freely here too, that’s an advantage we didn’t have in the other places we’ve been.” He clapped a hand on Marik’s shoulder as he leaned forward, giving a firm squeeze.

“Yeah, we will like always.” He grinned back, his gaze turning from the window once more as he focused on his beverage in hand. Ryo sat back in his seat, looking at the dim lighting, ambience to relax and unwind, which did nothing for him at this moment. He did, however, get the chance to appreciate this rare moment of peace. “Now that we’re settled though, we can work on this little curse of yours. I mean, though you’ve lived this way for so long I doubt it’s any comfortable.”

“I’m praying for the day I can walk out into the sun normal once again.” Marik mumbled, chugging down the rest of the now room temperature drink. “Anyway, first things first is looking for targets for you to swap to when you’re done with the ones you have. Then we can focus on my curse and how to crack it without worry.” Nodding in agreement, the two fell silent once more as they watch the rain fall on the other side of the window. The silence was far from uncomfortable for them, the burdens they bore on their shoulders enough to make it peaceful.

Glancing at her phone, Seihara heaved yet another sigh. This run around was getting her nowhere fast. She really had no idea why he was giving her such stupid and menial tasks to fill the time.  _ I could be spending this time on other things though…like sleep and actually getting somewhere closer to where I want to be. _ She grit her teeth at the bubbling anger, pushing through it as she held her breath and ran over the next awning. With her luck, the built up pool on it had come crashing down on her head. _ Brilliant…just brilliant. _ She sighed once again, looking into window of the shop.

There was nothing amazing about the reflection, it was her. A young woman who had no dramatic curves or feminine wiles in the physical form. Tall, athletic build, shoulders that were a bit too broad and a chin that was a bit too strong that was currently plastered by clumps of soaked dark brown hair. Skin that bordered pale and possibly sickly instead of peach or a rosy porcelain. The only thing that really stood out was her eyes. The peculiar shaded irises of her optics were a buzz of cool and creepy all throughout her life. Not that he hair was any different. A good box of hair dye was her best friend, but sadly she had perfect vision so colored contacts were out of the question. There was no reason to waste precious money on fake ones for others’ sake. If she could live with them people could live looking at them.

“I don’t have time for this!” She sighed, glancing at her phone screen. “Ugh, I wish I could just find one already and have an excuse to stop these stupid chores. He and his stupid computer can go get married and leave me alone!” Shouting at the tinted window she glared at her reflection that took the menacing shape of her mentor in her eyes. Blinded by her emotions, she failed to note that she was glaring at someone inside. Ryo sat there stunned in bewilderment at the stranger who was staring daggers at him. Marik looked between Ryo and this strange woman with a raised brow.

“Uh, well…this is awkward. Did you do something to piss her off?” He asked after a moment of awkward silence, debating between laughing it off or serious concern. He wisely chose the latter of the two options.

“I don’t even know who the hell she is.” He hissed back as the crazy woman began to poke her finger at the window angrily, her lips moving like a movie on mute. It was far too comical yet concerning, had he angered someone?  _ No, I have no idea who the hell she is anyway. _ He shook his head, resuming his drink as he watched her eyebrows knit and create a deep crease in her skin. The flailing of her arms and expressive gestures were greatly amusing if not for the fact it was all directed at him. In a huff she left, unsatisfied by his lack of response perhaps.  _ Like hell I would though. _

“O-kay…that was not weird at all.” Marik muttered, sarcasm heavy. They glance at one another before busting out in laughter. “The hell was that?!”

“I have no idea, I don’t even know her! Never seen her in my life!”

“Well clearly you did meet her somehow because she really had to give you a piece of her mind…or whatever of her loose marbles.” Wiping some tears away, he heaved a sigh to catch his breath. “Phew, that was a well needed laugh! Geez,” he snickered as he ran a hand through his hair. “We better head out before she decides to come back with vengeance.” After clearing up their mess the two left the shop in the same direction as Seihara who had stepped in to a nearby pet store to buy the expensive hardware Grumbling she paid for the hunk of technology. She was unable to decide what was more depressing, the fact that something inanimate was worth far more than she or that she was a personal servant to a pampered rich boy. Swallowing the sigh that threatened to come out, she hauled the heavy bag and other groceries out into the rain with her phone safely tucked in her bag.

No matter how fast she would have been able to run, it would never have been fast enough for her.  _ He could have delegated this to his personal secretary or something right? I mean seriously, I wasn’t put in his care for  _ **_this_ ** _ nor did I sign up for this. Who in their right mind would waltz up and say ‘Why I would love to serve you at your every beck and call, even for the most nonsensical things like this! Only the insane would ever deny such a blessing!’ _ She rang the doorbell once again. “Where is he?! Did he take his butler with him to a business meeting?” She rang the doorbell again. Finally there was a buzz and she walked through the iron gates up the long uphill driveway to the main entrance. A golf cart would have been great, but according to him walking built character. She could not agree more, it built tons of character…just the angry frustrated kind where you wanted to strangle the genius who decided this was a character building activity.

After her fifth ring the door was finally opened, allowing her now completely drenched self onto the smooth marble floor of the foyer. Everything was white and black, pristine and dry. Except for her and the puddle that was forming beneath her. Her sides were flanked open archways with three white detailed columns perfectly spaced. A large round black marble table was only a few feet from her with a large fresh flower arrangement and further back two curved staircases that met at the top. The simple yet expansive design continued between and up the stairs but Seihara dared not venture further. As much as she wished to track dirty rain and mud all over in vengeance, her better mind forced her to stay in place.

_ Just give the groceries and go. Give the stupid fancy unnecessary items and run like hell. _ She carefully coached herself as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other until the butler returned through the entryway on the right and gave her a towel.

“A towel for you my lady,” he bowed from the waist politely and extended both arms out to her. Her body tensed at the offer, the polite manners something she was not used to at all. Though after so long of working for the owner, she probably should have been.

“Thanks,” she mumbled and grabbed the towel, unsure what to dry first. She figured tossing the rectangle of fluff to the ground would be rude though she wanted to keep from making any more of a mess on the floor. With no other option left she began to wring out the water from her clothes with it after drying her hands and face. “Is, uh, he home or…?”  _ Please say no, please say no! _

“He is not, but he will be back shortly-“

“Oh that’s fine. I’ll leave these with you then? I better get going or else I’ll be stuck here for the evening and I don’t wanna impose!” She quickly cut him off and offers him the towel along with the bags. “Let him know I say hi and sorry I missed him! Bye!” After placing the towel over the bag on the floor she quickly pivoted around and made a hasty retreat to the doors she had just come from.

Dragging her way up the slope to her apartment, her body whined in pain from fatigue. Her clothes stuck to her like a layer of skin that should have been shed long ago, her pants dragging along the carpeted hall leaving a nice wet trail all the way to her door. Unlike her bare entrance, the surrounding doors had little welcome mats or a cute little sign to greet guests. She never had guests so she never invested in a mat or sign.

With a huge sigh she swung open her door and slipped off her boots before entering. It was a quaint one bedroom place. A closet right next to the door on the left, a small kitchen to the right, the open room right in front and the sliding door to the balcony straight across. The bedroom was on the right, behind the living room wall with the bathroom next to it and the laundry machines in the closet right across. Everything was carpet outside of the kitchen, bathroom, and laundry closet. An A/C unit that was common in inns was hooked to the wall next to the sliding doors for hot days and a heating unit in the bathroom for cold ones. All in all a simple apartment that was very bare at the moment.

The only furniture she had was the shoe rack in the closet, a lap-desk with legs holding her laptop, a large air mattress box with a flat larger piece of cardboard on top of it as a make-shift table, a very nice TV set up on a sleek unit with a cable box and consoles, the rolled up air mattress in her room, two standing lamps with one in the living room and the other in her bedroom, and a bookshelf filled and surrounded by books and videogames.

Tossing her boots on to the kitchen tile, she sighed as she shut the door with her hip and began to peel of her wet clothing as she headed to her room. Careful of any literature on the floor, she tossed the soggy heaps of fabric into the washer and quickly showered and dressed in simple lounge pants and a graphic tee. Plopping onto the blush carpeting by her cardboard table she plugged in her phone and flopped down onto her back. It had died sometime along the way, thankfully, so any missed additions were not her problem until she saw them.

Ignoring the texts from a specific individual labeled ‘Stupid Trust Fund Kid’, she opened the massages from her friends and began to respond. They were simple and usual formalities of ‘how are you’ and ‘when can we meet’ that Seihara had to always vaguely respond to. Living on the whim of someone with great influence on wealth was hardly freeing as many dreamed it as. The contrast between ideal and reality instantly brought a throbbing headache.

_ Who the hell would be happy with being a pack mule for a guy who thinks money can solve everything? _ Her thoughts were cut short by the grumbling of her stomach and she turned to look at the time on the microwave. It was midnight and she was not surprised. It was another microwave dinner unless she had a protein bar lying around.  _ Then again, cereal sounds even more appetizing from the lack of effort put into it. _ As she debated of what was to be her dinner, her stomach growled audibly as her heavy eyelids fell shut.  _ I’ll get working on it in a minute…just gonna lay here and relax a little. _


	3. Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the series outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental.
> 
> Please Enjoy.

The incessant ring went on for some time before Seihara finally woke up. It was not the tone she dreaded and it was not her alarm either.  _ What did this ring mean again? _ She groped around before she found her phone, double tapping the screen awake before rubbing her eyes.  _ I need to make dinner anyway-oh hell not again! _ The clear white hour hand on her clock was perfectly aligned with the nine and the thinner and longer minute hand in limbo of the marks for twenty-seven and twenty-eight. She had slept through another night without dinner. “Perfect,” she mumbled before hitting the green button to answer the call. “Seihara Cross speaking,” she said out of habit.

“Hello Seihara Cross, this is Robin DeSand speaking.” The friendly voice mocked from the other side, earning a grin from Seihara.

“Yeah, yeah butt-munch. What’s up?”

“Just checking up on you to see if you’re still available for today’s brunch at our favorite diner.”

_ Oh right, it’s a free day. We made the plans last week.  _ “Yup, yup. Still free as a bird on the beach. I’ll meet you there in about thirty to forty?”

“Good and yes, see you soon my baby! I love you!” Robin sang the last words loudly, earning a laugh from Seihara.

“Yes, yes, I love you too you nut.”

“Excuse you, you’re the nutter calling me a butt-munch!” 

“I say that endearingly in the most loving manner.”

“Uh-hunh, sure, no love! I see how it is!” She scoffed. “Just wait until we meet up today!” With that empty threat the phone conversation is ended with a small ‘see you’ and the two had begun their daily ritual of washing up and dressing for the day. As per usual Terry grabbed a pair of jeans, a graphic tee, and a motocross looking jacket after washing up. Lacing up some well-kept canvas tops and grabbing the needed items of bag, phone, and keys she was out the door with her stomach angry at her for not feeding it once again. She patted the upset child, assuring herself it would soon be full with delicious food.

_ Just a quick walk to the bus stop and then a short fifteen-minute ride and there it is around the corner. It’s not that far at all. I have no stupid fetching duties and I’m off from my usual work as well. Everything is golden in the world! _ She grinned to herself as she headed toward the stop. Sending a quick text to Robin that she was on her way, she sat on the bench in the little plastic hut and waited. It was mostly silent outside of the occasional car that zooms by. People were there, but they huddled in the other hut for some reason, not that she cared. Though she did curiously look beside her and saw a large white dog sitting properly on the other end of the bench.  _ How nice. _ She turned her head back to the road ahead before snapping her head back in its direction.  _ What the hell? That’s one hell of a dog! _ She stared at it, rubbing her eyes and blinking to make sure she was not hallucinating from lack of food or proper sleep. Nope, it was still there sitting on its haunches, as if waiting for the bus with a straight back and all with the tail curled around it. 

[Meet my new bus stop friend.] She texted Robin with a picture.

[OMG!! PUPPY!! Can we keep it?!] Seihara stared at her phone, rereading the text over and over again. There it was in digital text, the word ‘puppy’. She glanced at the large canine and noted that it was now looking straight at her. With a nod it turned back to the street. She had to be hallucinating, there was no other explanation.

“Are you…real?” Its head turned back to her and cocked to the side a bit, observing her. It certainly did not feel as if she was speaking to a simple puppy. “Are you lost?” It shook its head. “Ok, are you male or female? Uh, raise right paw for male and left for female-what the hell am I doing?” She shook her head and was about to turn away when she saw the right paw was raised. “Oh, a male…husky? Lab? Mix of something?” She mumbled to herself. With each guess he whined and shook his head until she got a better look by moving closer. Staring at him, she observed what she could. It was impossible, but then again as Sherlock Holmes had once said ‘Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains,  **no matter how improbable** , must be the truth.’  _ So I’m talking to an intelligent wolf at my local bus stop...so very normal indeed. _ She glanced at the people watching them and sighed. “Are you waiting for your owner?” She asked, looking up and down the sidewalk to see if she could spot someone coming towards that would recognize the animal. However, anyone that came buy only seemed to be startled and sped up their pace. It was clear that no one as claiming this pet any time soon.

Hearing the bus coming, she looked back at the him. She felt guilty for just leaving him here, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She turned her head to the bus, ignoring the presence of the animal. It was none of her business, she had to meet her friend. She peeked at him through the corner of her eye but looked back to the bus once more. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to distract herself with thoughts of food. She skipped dinner last night, she should think about what she should eat. The bus drew closer and her thoughts quickly looped back to her bus stop companion.

_ Ah screw it! _ She turned to the wolf. “Come with me, don’t say a word ok? Clearly you have no owner and staying around like this will cause trouble for you.” She stood up from her seat, not waiting for his response but heard as he hopped off the bench and stepped up beside her.  _ Why am I even doing this? I don’t even know if they’ll let him on the bus. I’ll have to convince them to let him on. _ She settled the trouble in her mind and walked up to the doors as the swung open. People poured out from inside but quickly parted when they saw him. It was a little amusing to watch some of the people jump and kids squeal while the parents panicked, but it also made boarding easier. After a few words with the driver, she managed to convince allowing him. She had to pay for a second ticket, but that was a small fee to pay. Giving him the window seat, he promptly hopped on and sat up properly like he was on the bench. She took her seat as well and sighed once more.  _ What am I going to do with him? _ She wondered.  _ I’ve taken him with me...I can’t just abandon him now.  _

The bus ride was the most awkward ride she had ever took, people incessantly staring at her and her newly acquired furry friend who held quite the level of class even for a human let alone an animal. He had not barked or reacted to anything outside of wagging his tale at women who found him to be the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. It was those few moments that reminded her that he in fact was an animal and not a human. They begged her to let them pet him but she had to refuse, giving the simple excuse that he was being evaluated for training and any distraction would result in detracting points.

As soon as she saw the familiar street she hopped off the bus with the wolf in tow and walked the rest of the way to the restaurant. Her new problem was whether or not he would be allowed to stay with them even if they ate outside. She glanced down at him just as he peeked up at her and she gave a small smile which she was certain he had returned before looking ahead once more.

“Sei, over here!” The familiar voice of her friend caught her attention. She easily caught sight of Robin’s arm and waved back at her. She stepped into the fenced area of the front outdoor space, pulling out a chair and taking her seat as her new friend sat by her feet obediently though he seemed quite taken by Robin with all his staring. Robin was none the more subtle with how she stared back at him with hearts in her eyes.

“Oh my lord, he is so cute! He’s just a big ol’ puppy! Yes you are!” She cooed at him and reached out to pet him but he quickly leaned away from her hand and glared at it. Seihara snickered as he shuffled just out of reach for Robin. “What? You don’t like me? Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you! I’m her friend,” she continued in her baby voice but he did not budge.

“I think you offended him by calling him a puppy.” Seihara cleared her throat as she thanked the waitress for the water that was brought. The waitress spotted the tall graceful statue of fur and instantly had hearts in her eyes much like Robin.

“Oh please, he is a big ol’ puppy! Dogs love being treated like a puppy!” She rolled her eyes but soon was frowning as he let the waitress pet him with ease as she praised him on his beauty.

“Case in point,” Seihara pointed to the waitress who quickly headed back to grab him a bowl of water. “Plus, he isn’t a regular dog. He isn’t a dog at all rather, he’s a wolf.” She casually stabbed at the lemons that floated with the ice, releasing some of their juice before taking a sip.

“You want me to believe that he got offended because I called him a puppy and that he is a wolf?” Robin raised a brow at her friend, obvious concern in her tone. “Are you sure this job is not affecting you in more ways the one? What would a wolf be doing wandering around here and how would you know if he was one?”

“It isn’t my job doing anything, you see him too. Ask him yourself if you’re so inclined to question me.” Seihara shrugged.

“You want me to  **what** ?” Robin blinked as she stared at her friend before giving a small laugh. “Ok, very funny! I get it, this is some joke right?” She asked and waited for Seihara to agree or force her to follow through. The patient silence that followed was a bit unsettling. “You’ve officially lost all sense of sanity. You need to be checked in pronto. You, miss logical, want me to ask an animal and expect an answer?”

“Wouldn’t I be telling you only if I knew it was true or not?” She raised a brow back at her friend. “You can judge me all you like, but you can’t verify unless you ask yourself. It’s my word against your belief at this point.”

“Fine,  **you** ask him. Right now, ask him was he offended by me calling him a puppy.” She crossed her arms as she leaned back in her seat.  _ She’s obviously pulling my leg, there’s now way she’s going to as-what the hell?! _ Robin’s mouth fell open as she watched Seihara turn to the side to look at him.

“Were you offended by her calling you a puppy?” Her tone was serious and she patiently waited for his response as he turned to look back at Seihara, as if acknowledging her speaking to him and then turning to look at her briefly before looking back and nodding his head. “If she apologized will you let her pet you?” He nodded again. “Are you a dog?” He shook his head. “Are you a wolf?” He nodded his head. “Well, for the sake of being in public will you allow us to refer to you as a husky or something to avoid any panic? Not every day we see you kind trotting around freely after all.” He tilted his head from side to side as if in thought before finally giving a nod and turning to see see an astonished Robin.

“H-he you just now with the nodding and the shaking...how is that possible?!” She leaned forward, quickly looking around at their surroundings as she lowered her voice. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as the waitress returned and settled a bowl down for him.

“Sorry about the wait, are you ready to order?”

“A few more minutes please,” Seihara smiled apologetically at her to which the waitress kindly assured them it was fine and to take their time while she tended to another table. “Well, are you going to apologize to him or not?” She asked, waiting for her friend as the wolf looked up and waited as well.

“Oh, uh yeah...uhm, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to...I just thought you looked so cute and fluffy. I call all dogs puppies regardless of their age.” Robin hesitantly leaned off to the side, lowering her voice as she spoke to him. She wondered if anyone was watching and if anyone heard she was apologizing to a wolf in broad daylight that understood and answered questions. She is surprised at how he just stared at her, as if considering her words to judge her sincerity. “I’m really, really sorry! Honest, I didn’t mean it in a bad way!” She added for good measure.  _ Why am I adding anything for good measure anyway?! It’s because he’s special, that’s why! Clearly highly intelligent so me adding more only makes sense to gain his trust! _

He shifted himself back within her reach before lapping up the water that was placed before him, Robin staring in awe at how he understood her. Unable to resist, she combed her fingers gently through the silky soft thick fur and the hearts returned to her eyes as she gushed over how luxurious it was. He stood a little taller at her praise and leaned closer for her to get a better reach.

“Wow, a real ham that one.” Seihara muttered as she glanced down at her menu and to settle on what to eat. She looked over at the third party member and settled on something simple for him as well before glancing at Robin. “You should probably pick out what you want to eat so the next time she comes we can give her our order. He’s not going anywhere so you can pet him all you want.” She assured her. “It doesn’t look like he has an owner since he followed me here when I told him to. I’m thinking I’ll keep him while I figure out what exactly to do with him. I mean, it clearly isn’t safe for him to just roam around here and he probably should head back where he belongs too.”

“Yeah, it’s really not safe for him to just roam around and I mean, sitting and waiting for the bus like that? I’m not so sure he’s safe for wild either. Maybe we can find some sanctuary or something that accepts him and they can help reintroduce him to his usual habitat.” Robin offered, quickly glancing through the selection before settling on her order as well. 

“Probably, I’m gonna research the ones nearby to make sure they’re safe before jumping on the first one that comes across. Who knows, maybe he’ll grow on me and I’ll keep him.” She joked, though she knew that was not possible with her erratic schedule.

“That wouldn’t be safe for him if you end up leaving for the whole day and can’t get him food on time.” Robin voiced exactly what Seihara was thinking and was given a sad smile in response.

“Yeah, I know. Though his company would be nice. You’d be a way better candidate to keep him...but your rent buddy would have to agree to having him too though.” Seihara mumbled mostly to herself when the waitress arrived and quickly took the three orders.

“I mean, I could talk to her. I don’t think she’d mind and he’s obviously well mannered. There’s no way she could argue against him after seeing how proper he is and he’s a looker so that’s another positive there! He’s an eye catcher in more ways than one!” Robin grinned at the thought of housing their new found furry friend. “Why don’t we do that? Hold off on the sanctuary stuff and let me talk to Mona about it first. If I can get her on board then we’re in the clear and we just need to get him needed supplies for living happily with me.”

“Are you sure about that? I don’t want to just throw him on you.” Seihara frowned, looking down at him. “Are you ok with that?” She asked him. He glanced between the two of them before giving a nod.

“You know I’ve been looking into getting a dog and now here’s my chance! Plus, he’s totally ok with it too! You can come visit him all you want as well, so there’s that too! This works out for everyone...so long as Mona says yes of course.” Robin clapped her hands together in excitement. “Alright, it’s settled then! I’ll work on my end while you temporarily house him! This lunch is no officially celebration for finding him and my chance of getting a puppy!”

_ Wolf...did you forget he’s actually a wolf already? _ Seihara sighed to herself as they toasted while Robin was clearly far off in planning for something she had yet to get the clearance for.


End file.
